Knochenwald: Der Kreis schließt sich
Lucy und ihre Madenkinder führten die Gruppe hinab in die Forschungsanlage, die vor allem Jonathan und Gera sehr bekannt vorkam. Während ersterer sich aber so still und duldsam wie möglich verhielt, sah sich letzterer unablässig nach einem möglichen Fluchtweg um. Gera hatte wenig Lust, noch einmal in einer dieser grauenhaften Mikrowellen-Zellen zu landen. Allerdings war er auch schlau genug, um zu erkennen, dass es keinen Fluchtweg gab. Sie waren förmlich von Lucy und ihren Anhängern eingekesselt. Auch wenn die meisten davon Kinder und Kleinkinder waren, die Gera normalerweise zum Frühstück verspeist hätte – und zwar mit Freuden, denn er hasste Kinder – warnten seine Instinkte ihn davor, etwas Unbedachtes zu versuchen. Hinzu kamen Jonathans Erzählungen über Lucy, die sich anscheinend auch mit der Wirklichkeit deckten. Das Mädchen hatte eine Ausstrahlung wie ein ausgehungerter, tollwütiger Tiger mit ausgeprägten Wahnvorstellungen. Nur schlimmer. Wenn ihre Minions da nur halb so übel drauf waren, wäre er in Sekunden Kleinholz. Bianca, Davox, Hexe und Professor Wingert schienen der gleichen Meinung zu sein. Keiner von ihnen sagte auch nur ein Wort. Sie alle dackelten dem düsteren Gör wie brave, schweigsame Entenküken hinterher. Es war Lucy selbst, die das Wort ergriff, während sie das eiskalte Zerrbild eines Lächelns gleich einer gruseligen Maske vor sich her trug. „Sie sagen ja gar nichts, Doktor. Hat mein kleiner Kaninchenbau Ihnen die Sprache verschlagen? Ver schla schla schlaaagen?“ Sie spielte mit dem letzten Wort wie eine Katze mit einer besonders leckeren Maus. „Das kann man wohl sagen.“, erwiderte Jonathan ruhig. „Sehr eindrucksvoll.“ Lucys emotionsloses Lächeln erlosch. Wut loderte rot in ihren Augen auf und sickerte wie schwarzes Gift in ihre Stimme hinein. „Eindrucksvoll, nicht wahr? Ein seelenloses, zerrissenes, hassendes Kaninchen. Da haben sie etwas durchweg Beeindruckendes erschaffen, Doktor. Ja, das haben Sie. Sie sind ein guter Doktor. Und ich ein braves Versuchskaninchen. Bekomme ich jetzt einen LOLLY!?!“ Sie packte Jonathan am Kragen und warf ihn wie einen hilflosen Welpen gegen die Wand. Die anderen wollten eingreifen, wurden aber ihrerseits von kleinen, starken Händen fixiert. Jonathans Schädel pochte. Sein Hinterkopf hinterließ einen roten Fleck an der kalkweißen Wand. Lucy kam gleich einer Naturgewalt auf ihn zu. Mit einem Mal waren ihre Augen nicht mehr als schwarze Löcher im Gewebe der Wirklichkeit. Strudel, die alles Licht in sich einsaugten und im Gegenzug nichts als Hass und Verzweiflung herauswürgten. Sie wollte ihn töten. Und in diesem Moment wurde Jonathan klar, dass er nichts Bleibendes in seinem Leben geschaffen hatte. Es gab niemanden, der um ihn trauern würde. Keine Kinder, keine Frau und nicht einmal richtig enge Freunde, wenn man einmal von Arnold absah, der als Knochenzombie auch nicht mehr so wirklich zählte. Jonathan war immer ein offener und liebenswürdiger Typ gewesen. Seine Kollegen mochten ihn. Er hatte eine Menge Affären gehabt, mit denen er stets im Guten auseinandergegangen war. Niemand hasste ihn, wenn man gestörte Individuen wie Elvira Djarnek, Dr. Kiving und offensichtlich auch Lucy einmal außen vor ließ. Aber leider liebte ihn auch niemand. Seine jetzigen Gefährten bildeten darin keine Ausnahme, denn sie waren ja kaum mehr als Fremde, die ein gemeinsames Schicksal zusammengeführt hatte. Wenn Lucy ihm jetzt die Kehle zerdrückte, würde nichts bleiben, außer seinen wissenschaftlichen Veröffentlichungen. Nichtssagende Vermerke in Fußnoten und Quellenangaben. Das würde seine einzige Form der Unsterblichkeit bleiben. Zumindest die einzige Positive. Der Wahnsinn von Lucy und all die gefährlichen Geheimnisse, die er Elvira Djarnek verraten hatte, standen ja auch noch auf der Liste und hatten durchaus das Potenzial, ihm mit ihren fatalen Konsequenzen einen Platz in den Geschichtsbüchern zwischen Leuten wie Mengele, Hitler, Stalin und Co. zu verschaffen. Aber die Zeit für sein Ableben war noch nicht gekommen. Auch wenn Jonathan etwas anderes vermutete, so wären die meisten seiner Gefährten durchaus bereit gewesen, sich für ihn einzusetzen und sogar ihr Leben dabei zu riskieren. Allerdings hatte man ihnen ihre Waffen abgenommen, und jeder von ihnen wurde von mindestens zwei der unmenschlich starken Kindern aus Lucys Gefolge festgehalten; und keiner von ihnen hatte Lust darauf, sich sinnlos zu opfern. Dafür kam aber Hilfe von unerwarteter Seite. Kurz bevor Lucy Jonathans Leben ein Ende machen konnte, wurde ihre Hand aufgehalten. Und zwar von dem tätowierten Teenagermädchen. „Was soll das, Carina?“ knurrte Lucy wütend. „Das ist nicht gerecht.“ erwiderte das größere Mädchen mit dem Undercut trocken und emotionslos. „Er hat nie versucht, dich zu töten; also hast auch du kein Recht darauf, ihn zu töten.“ „Ich habe jedes verdammte Recht, alles zu tun, was ich will!.“ schrie Lucy sie an, und die weißen Schlangen unter ihrer Haut machten den Eindruck, ihr Gesicht in ungleiche Hälften zerteilen zu wollen. Das andere Mädchen blieb unberührt. Sie zeigte keine Angst. „Das hast du nicht. Du kannst tun, was du willst. Aber ein Recht dazu hast du dennoch nicht.“ Einen Moment lang sah es ernsthaft so aus, als würde Lucy auf Carina zugehen und ihr mit bloßen Händen den Kopf abreißen. Eine Aussicht, die zumindest Gera sehr unterhaltsam gefunden hätte, da der Ausgang dieser Konfrontation seiner Meinung nach ziemlich offen gewesen wäre. Aber es kam nicht dazu. Lucys Wut verebbte. Man konnte sehen, wie es hinter ihrer Stirn arbeitete. „Gut.“ sagte sie mit plötzlich sehr neutraler Stimme. „Wir werden etwas finden, was der Gerechtigkeit Genüge tut.“ Sie lächelte nicht, aber irgendwas an ihrem Blick sagte überdeutlich, dass sie es gern getan hätte. Sie setzten ihren Weg fort. Hexe, die die glänzende, kostbare Phiole in einer Seitentasche ihrer Hose aufbewahrte, die wie durch ein Wunder nicht nach Waffen durchsucht worden war, wartete dabei die ganze Zeit auf eine gute Gelegenheit, sie einzusetzen, ohne dass es gleich in eine Selbstmordmission ausartete. Leider fand sie keine. Zumindest noch nicht. ~o~ Den Raum, in den sie geführt wurden, erkannte vor allem Jonathan genau wieder. Es war der Laborkomplex, von dem aus diese abstoßende, menschliche Ratte Dr. Kiving zusammen mit Elvira diesem russischen Mann beim aussichtslosen Kampf gegen eine Schneidmade zugesehen hatte und von dem aus die beiden auch die Experimente an der damals noch völlig verletzlichen und unschuldigen Lucy Herrmann durchgeführt hatten. Es war der Ort seiner eigenen Schande. Der Ort, an dem er sich lieber dem Druck einer unmenschlichen Frau und ihrer Knechte gebeugt hatte, als sein ach so wertvolles Leben zu riskieren. Der Ort, an dem er einem kleinen Mädchen ihre Seele geraubt hatte. Und noch dazu hatte er nicht weit von hier die Geheimnisse der Glassträucher offenbart. Geheimnisse, die wahrscheinlich der Grund dafür waren, dass Elvira Djarnek innerhalb kürzester Zeit der MannaRed-Dealer für die halbe Welt geworden war. Jonathan hasste diesen Ort. Und doch war er nun erneut hier. „Sie haben es nicht vergessen?“ sagte Lucy gefährlich ruhig zu Jonathan. „Nein.“ antwortete dieser mit bitterem Unterton in der Stimme. „Ich könnte es nie vergessen.“ „Ein unvergessliches Erlebnis, nicht wahr? Einmal der große Doktor Frankenstein sein, der ein grausiges Monster erschafft. Einmal ein wahrhaftiger Schöpfer sein. Ein waschechter Gott. Wünscht sich das nicht jeder Wissenschaftler insgeheim? Zumindest doch jeder Biologe? Hat es ihnen gefallen? Hat es sie geil gemacht!“ schleuderte Lucy Jonathan voller Hass entgegen. „Es hat mir nicht gefallen. Ich habe jeden einzelnen Moment dieser Experimente verabscheut.“ wandte Jonathan verteidigend ein. Dennoch konnte man sehen, wie ihn Lucys Worte trafen. „Warum haben Sie es dann getan?“ schrie Lucy. „Weil er keine Wahl hatte!“ warf Bianca ein, die das gleich bereute, als sie sich von Lucy eine Ohrfeige einfing, die sie direkt in die stahlharten Muskeln eines vielleicht achtjährigen Jungen hinter ihr katapultierte. „Man hat IMMER eine Wahl!“ Plötzlich lachte Christopher Gera laut los. „Du ungezogenes Gör erinnerst mich wieder daran, warum ich immer lieber noch Fußpilz als Kinder wollte. Und wenn ich mir deine weiß geäderte Fresse so ansehe, ist Fußpilz auch ein ganzes Stück schöner.“ Lucy schrie, stürmte auf Gera zu und schlug ihm in den Magen, woraufhin er sich sich direkt auf den sterilen Laborboden erbrach. Trotzdem lächelte Gera am Ende immer noch, als er hustend hervorstieß: „Ich dachte mir doch, dass ich dich zum Kotzen finde!“ Nur ein rascher Blick von Carina verhinderte, dass Lucy sich wieder auf ihn stürzte. Sie wandte sich stattdessen wieder an Jonathan: „Dass ich vorerst weder sie, Herr Doktor, noch ihre vorlauten Freunde umbringen werde, heißt nicht, dass ich mir feige Ausreden oder plumpe Beleidigungen anhöre möchte. Dies hier ist mein Reich. Hier gelten MEINE Regeln!“ Die kaltweißen Lampen an der Decke flackerten. Eine davon platzte sogar und ließ Glasscherben herabregnen, von denen einige Jonathan trafen und ihm oberflächliche Kratzer zufügten. Jonathan aber ignorierte die Kratzer und fasste neuen Mut. Bianca hatte sich für ihn eingesetzt und sogar Gera hatte auf seine Art Widerstand geleistet. Da konnte er sich nicht feige hinter seinem Selbstmitleid verstecken. „Das hier deine Regeln gelten, will ich gar nicht bezweifeln, Lucy. Genauso wenig, dass ich eine grauenhafte Schuld auf mich geladen habe. Aber wir brauchen deine Hilfe. Das ist der Grund, aus dem wir eigentlich hier sind. Die ganze Welt geht gerade vor die Hunde. Der Knochenwald, dessen Magie deine Verwandlung und die deiner Freunde letztlich ermöglicht hat, breitet sich überall aus. Er ist dabei, alles zu verschlingen und zu vergiften. Auch deine Eltern, an die du dich vielleicht nicht mehr erinnerst, die dich aber ganz sicher immer noch lieben. Wir müssen das Tor schließen, dass den Wald wie Gift in unsere Welt sickern lässt. Oder sie – und wir alle sind verloren.“ Lucys Gesicht war eine Maske aus Stein. Der Verweis auf ihre Eltern schien sie überhaupt nicht zu berühren. „Ich habe keine Lust mehr darauf, mir diese Geschichten anzuhören. Ich BIN längst verloren. Und nicht irgendwelche Gruselwälder sind für meinen Zustand verantwortlich, sondern Menschen. Menschen wie Sie und Elvira Djarnek. Aber ich habe endgültig genug davon, der Spielball irgendwelcher angeblich Erwachsener zu sein. Da ich es noch nicht geschafft habe, die liebenswerte Frau Djarnek in die Finger zu bekommen, muss ich eben an ihnen …“ sie blickte kurz zu Carina „… Gerechtigkeit üben.“ „Was heißt das?“ fragte Bianca durch geschwollene Lippen hindurch, unter denen zwei Zähne auffallend locker waren. In ihrem Inneren spürte sie die Knochenlarve zucken. Ihre Zeit lief ab. Wenn sie nicht bald das Heilmittel bekam, wäre es so oder so mit ihr vorbei. Überraschenderweise verzichtete Lucy darauf, erneut zuzuschlagen. „Das heißt, dass der liebe Doktor etwas Leckeres essen wird. Teller um Teller. Tag um Tag. Zuvor aber wird er mir einige Fragen beantworten. Sie sollten mit diesem Ablauf ja vertraut sein, Herr Doktor.“ Das Gesicht von Jonathan verlor jede Farbe und er wünschte sich beinah in die Folterkammer von Dr. Kiving zurück. Denn was ihm jetzt bevorstand, war schlimmer. Viel schlimmer. „Nein!“ schrie Bianca, wobei ihre Stimme seltsam heiser und belegt klang. Beinahe nicht mehr menschlich. Sie versuchte zu Jonathan zu gelangen, wurde aber von ihren Madenkindern festgehalten. „Das können sie nicht tun!“ protestierte Davox. „Sie machen alles nur noch schlimmer! Elvira würde sich kaputtlachen, wenn sie das hier sehen könnte!“ warf Hexe ein. Aber ihr Protest blieb unbeachtet. Schon etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit bekam hingegen Christopher Gera. Schneller als seine Bewacher es erwarteten, öffnete er seinen Hosenstall, nahm sein bestes Stück in die Hand und pinkelte mitten auf Lucys weiße Laborhose. „Ich habe schon auf hässlichere Scheißhaufen gepinkelt.“ sagte er grinsend „aber die meisten davon hat einen größeren Wert für die Welt.“ Lucys Gesichtsausdruck drückte gänzlich neue Dimensionen von Hass und Zorn aus. Doch statt ihrer Wut direkt Luft zu machen und Gera für seine Respektlosigkeit zu bestrafen, wandte sie sich an ihre Madenkinder: „Sperrt ihn in die Kammer. Um den Doktor kümmere ich mich persönlich. Der Rest von ihnen soll zusehen.“ Ihre Kinder gehorchten. ~o~ Christopher Gera kämpfte mit Klauen und Zähnen, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass ihn die ungezogene Kinderhorde durch die Gänge schleifte, zu einer weiß lackierten Tür brachte, ihn dort hindurchstieß und die Tür dann wieder schloss. Innen herrschte vollkommene Dunkelheit. Seine Ohren aber hörten zunächst ein vielfaches, leises Kratzen, Schleifen und Scharren. So als würden viele kleine Dinge über den Boden rutschen. Dann aber hörte er ein leises Wimmern und kurz darauf eine zittrige, männliche Stimme. „Ist das jemand? Ist da ein Mensch?“ fragte sie. Gera, rückte seinen zerknitterten Anzug zurecht und schloss endlich seinen Hosenstall. Weniger aus Anstand, sondern vielmehr, weil er Angst um den dahinter verborgenen Körperteil hatte. Dieses Schleifen beunruhigte ihn. Umso mehr, nachdem er gerade kurz das Gefühl gehabt hatte, dass ihn etwas am Fuß berühren würde. Erst jetzt antwortete er auf die Frage des Unbekannten. „Nein. Kein Mensch. Hier ist ein mutierter, fünfköpfiger Zombieaffe aus der Vergangenheit, der vom Teufel persönlich ausgeschickt wurde, um ihre Seele zu fressen.“ „Das ist nicht lustig.“ sagte die ängstliche Stimme. „Ich finde schon.“ erwiderte Gera. „Ich finde mich sogar äußerst lustig. Wahrscheinlich bin ich der lustigste Mensch, dem sie in ihrem Leben je begegnen werden.“ „Zumindest der Letzte.“ antwortete der Unbekannte verzweifelt. „Sie werden uns töten!“ „Irgendjemand will einen immer töten. Die Kunst besteht darin, das nicht zuzulassen.“ antwortete Gera gelassen, auch wenn diese eigenartigen Geräusche wirklich nicht gut klangen. War da gerade was auf den Boden geklatscht?. „Wie heißen sie überhaupt?“ fragte er in die Dunkelheit hinein. „Mein Name ist Doktor Jameson.“ „Noch ein Doktor? Die sprießen ja wie Pilze aus dem Boden. Manchmal frage ich mich, was sich schneller über diese Welt ausbreitet: Schneidmaden oder Akademiker?“ Mit einem Mal ging das Licht an. Es offenbarte mehrere Dutzend winziger Körper – Schneidmaden –, von denen selbst die Größten zwar kaum größer als eine Hand waren, die aber dennoch einen hungrigen Eindruck machten. Zwar lagen bereits einige von ihnen zertreten oder zerschlagen am Boden. Aber aus mehreren Luken in den Wänden kamen stetig neue. „Wo sie gerade von Schneidmaden reden…“ warf Dr. Jameson ein und trotz seiner Angst schwang eine gewisse Genugtuung in seinen Worten mit, was zu einem nicht geringen Teil in Geras offensichtlicher Verblüffung liegen mochte. „Oh.“ sagte Gera nur. „Ich sagte es Ihnen doch.“ antwortete Doktor Jameson. „Wir werden hier sterben.“ ~o~ Es war nicht derselbe Stuhl wie der, auf dem Lucy damals gesessen hatte – Diesen Stuhl gab es nicht mehr –, aber dennoch war er von der gleichen Bauart und auch eine exakte Kopie des einst von Lucy mit bloßen Händen zerrissenen Metalltischs stand zwischen ihnen. Nur waren ihre Rollen jetzt vertauscht. Lucy hatte ein Tonbandgerät in der Hand und begann in einem aufgesetzt wissenschaftlichen Ton zu sprechen, so als wäre Jonathan gar nicht im Raum. Dabei versuchte sie den Stil von Jonathans damaligen Aufzeichnungen zu imitieren, die ihr anscheinend in der Zwischenzeit in die Hände gefallen waren. „Tag 1. Blutwerte und Serotoninwerte des Probanden sind mir scheißegal. Angst-, Schiss- und Ich-Will-zu-Mama-Werte sind aber ziemlich hoch. Und das freut mich. Noch hat der liebe Doktor kein Happi Happi gegessen. Aber das wird er. Oh ja, das wird er. Erst aber wird er mir brav antworten.“ Lucy: „Die erste Fra… Fra… Frage. Wer bist du?“ Proband: „Lucy, wir müsen das nicht machen. Elvira und der Knochenwald sind viel wichtiger und …“ (Lucys Gesicht verzerrt sich vor Wut. Sie rammt den Fingernagel ihres Zeigefingers mit Wucht in Jonathans rechte Handfläche. Er schreit vor Schmerz auf.) Lucy: „Wer bist du?“ Proband (zitternd): „Doktor … Jonathan … How.“ Lucy: „Liebst du deine Eltern?“ Proband: „Ja. Mein Vater ist seit zwei Jahren tot und meine Mutter habe ich schon länger nicht gesehen, aber Ja. Ja, ich liebe sie.“ (Lucy nickte wie ein Raubvogel. Auf Jonathans Gesicht stand kalter Schweiß.) Lucy: „Vermisst du deine Eltern?“ Proband: „Ja. Der Tod meines Vaters war schwer für mich, und meine Mutter wollte ich bald wieder besuchen.“ Lucy: „Was empfindest du für Frau Djarnek?“ (Bei dieser Frage sah Lucy den Doktor lauernd an) Proband: „Ich hasse sie. Sie ist ein Miststück. Und ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn du ihr den verlogenen Kopf abreißt. Und ich würde dir auch gerne dabei helfen, sie...“ (Lucy stieß ihm den Finger durch die andere Hand. Jonathan zuckte vor Schmerzen zusammen). Lucy: „HÖREN SIE AUF! Beantworten Sie einfach nur meine scheiß Fragen und halten sie ansonsten den Mund. Andernfalls erleichtere ich sie um Ihre Zunge.“ ~o~ Hexe war schon immer eine gute Beobachterin gewesen. Und deshalb war sie auch zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass diese Carina nicht mit Lucys Verhalten einverstanden war. Für das Flehen und die Drohungen, die von Bianca und Davox ausgestoßen wurden, mochte sie so taub sein wie eine Wand, aber dennoch bewegte sich irgendetwas in der emotionslosen Fassade ihres gepiercten Gesichts, wenn sie einen der Wutausbrüche ihrer Anführerin beobachtete. Es war nur eine winzige Veränderung – kaum zu bemerken, wenn man nicht ganz genau hinsah –, aber dennoch konnte sie alles bedeuten. Dieses feine Zucken von Carinas Mundwinkel war vielleicht der einzige Hebel, an dem sie ansetzten konnte, um die Flasche mit dem rettenden Serum irgendwie in Lucys Nähe zu bringen. Die Gelegenheit war günstig. Bianca und Davox hatten inzwischen resigniert und lauschten stumm der Befragung von Jonathan; und von den anderen Madenkindern war keines mehr anwesend. Anscheinend traute sich Carina zu, sie ganz alleine in Schach zu halten. Und Hexe hatte auch nicht den leisesten Zweifel daran, dass das Mädchen dazu in der Lage war. Aber egal, wie die Lage auch war: Sie musste ohnehin jetzt handeln. Sie wusste nicht, wann die Anderen zurückkehrten, und sie hatte wenig Lust zu sehen, wie Jonathan als seelenlose Kreatur endete oder auch nur die Leiche dieses Arschlochs Gera zu erblicken, das ihr aus völlig unerklärlichen Gründen inzwischen ans Herz gewachsen war. „Du willst nicht, dass das passiert.“ sagte sie leise zu Carina. Ihre zur Zeit schneeweißen Augen zeigten keine Regung. Dennoch antwortete sie, wenn auch nach einem kurzen Zögern. „Lucy ist unsere Anführerin.“ „Aber was sie tut, ist nicht gerecht“. sagte Hexe betont kühl. Irgendwie ahnte sie, dass sie mit Emotionen bei Carina nicht weiterkommen würde. Carinas Augen wechselten die Farbe zu einem dunklen Violett. „Dr. How hat sie ebenfalls auf diese Weise befragt. Er war an den Experimenten an ihr beteiligt. Sie schafft nur einen Ausgleich.“ „Aber Jonathan hat aus Angst um sein Leben gehandelt. Das tut Lucy nicht. Außerdem hat er sie nie misshandelt. Sie aber tut genau das mit ihm. Und Gera hat sie lediglich beschmutzt und gedemütigt. Sie aber will ihn töten. Oder irre ich mich da? Ist das etwa gerecht?“ erwiderte Hexe. Carinas Augen färbten sich blutrot. Zuckende weiße Schlangen formten sich auch unter ihrem Gesicht. Ihre Wut war körperlich spürbar. Und Hexe war der festen Überzeugung, dass sie den Bogen überspannt hatte. So weit, dass die Sehne reißen und ihnen allen die Kehlen durchschneiden würde. ~o~ Lucy: „Frage 5. Was empfindest du für mich?“ Proband (mit Tränen des Schmerzes in den Augen): „Ich empfinde Bedauern für das, was ich dir angetan habe. Und ich empfinde Mitleid für das, was du verloren hast. Für die Kindheit, die du verloren hast.“ „MITLEID!? BEDAUERN?!“ Lucys Augen wurden erst rot wie Glut und dann schwarz wie Kohle. „Ich bin die Mutter der Maden. Das oberste Kaninchen. Die seelenlose Herrin. Ich habe von niemandem Mitleid nötig. Von NIEMANDEM!“ Plötzlich zog sie einen prall gefüllten Beutel aus ihrer Hosentasche hervor, von dem ein ekelhafter, aber unverkennbarer Geruch ausging – Schneidmadenfleisch –, und knallte ihn auf den Tisch. „Ich habe es mir überlegt. Ich habe dieses Verhör satt. Ich habe diese Fragen satt und ihre öden und beleidigen Antworten noch mehr. Sie werden jetzt sofort essen. Sie werden essen, bis Sie platzen. Essen, bis sie noch viel toter und leerer sind als ich. Essen, bis auch sie ein Kaninchen sind. Ein verlorenes, zerstörtes Kaninchen…“ „Aber Lucy…“ wollte Jonathan... „ESSEN SIE!“ schrie Lucy und riss dabei den Beutel auf, wobei sie das stinkende, weißliche Fleisch offenbarte. „Essen Sie oder sterben Sie! Sie haben die Wahl: Mund auf oder Kopf ab!“ ~o~ Auch Bianca und Davox, die dem Zwiegespräch von Carina und Hexe gelauscht hatten, brachten sich in Stellung für einen letzten, aussichtslosen Kampf. Aber Carinas Zorn war offensichtlich nicht gegen sie gerichtet. „Ja, sie ist ungerecht!“ sagte der Teenager gepresst. „Sie hat diesem Gera Unrecht getan. Sie tut Dr. How Unrecht und sie hat auch Dr. Jameson Unrecht getan und ihn nur aus einer Laune heraus dem Tode ausgeliefert, obwohl er all ihre Befehle befolgt hatte. Ihre Ungerechtigkeit und Sprunghaftigkeit gefährdet all ihre Vorhaben, und sie gefährdet unsere Rache.“ Dann wurde ihr plötzlich die Tragweite dessen bewusst, was sie da gerade gesagt hatte. „Aber … Aber sie ist dennoch meine Herrin.“ sagte sie daraufhin nachdenklich. „Meine Schöpferin …“ In diesem Moment hörte Hexe Lucys Drohung an Jonathan und sie wusste, dass sie alles auf eine Karte setzen musste. Sie holte die kleine Phiole aus der Tasche und zeigte sie Carina. „Das hier kann deine Schöpferin retten. Das hier kann ihren Zorn bändigen und sie wieder zu einem Menschen machen. Das hier kann vielleicht die ganze verdammte Welt retten. Wir müssen es ihr nur geben, und du musst uns dabei helfen. Du musst jetzt eine Entscheidung treffen, Carina. Darüber, wie wichtig dir Gerechtigkeit wirklich ist.“ Kategorie:Experimente Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mittellang